


About Time

by DemonNovak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: Eric and Aaron realize that things are good right now, so why not make them better before they get worse?"There's no rules against murder anymore. I'm positive there's no more rules against our marriage."





	About Time

Eric's smile was soft and filled with love as he looked at the scene in front of him. Aaron was sitting in the chair in their living room, lightly rocking Gracie in his arms. She was looking up at him with bright eyes as he smiled down at her. He looks up at Eric and his smile seems to brighten. 

"I never thought we'd have a child," Eric tells him, looking in Aaron's eyes. "The way people thought about our relationship, it would've been so much torture and a huge what if to even trying to get a kid. Then the world became this and it just became a huge no." Their smiles falter slightly. Eric's gaze moves down to Gracie and then his feet.

Aaron gets up from the chair and stands in front of Eric. Adjusting Gracie, he moves one of his hands to Eric's cheek. "I know, but now we have a daughter and no one to tell us it's wrong or we'll be horrible parents because of our relationship. It sucks that the world ending is what it took for people to be more accepting, but this is how it is now. Let's look at the good. Gracie is the good, things are good right now." They're both slightly shocked at Aaron being the more motivating and positive one.

"You're right," Eric pulls Aaron's hand from his cheek and tangles their fingers together, letting their laced hands stay at their side. With his other hand, Eric lightly grabs on of Gracie's. Her tiny fingers wrap around Eric's pointer finger. "Thing's are good right now, they're calm." Eric brings his eyes up to meet Aaron, "Marry me?"

Aaron looks taken back, "What?" Shock is written all over his face.

"There's no rules against murder anymore. I'm positive there's no more rules against our marriage. You said so yourself, there's no one to tell us otherwise. Thing's are good right now. Plus, it's about time we get married." Eric looks at Aaron, slightly worried, "Unless you don't want to."

"I love you, of course I'll marry you," Aaron tells him. Eric kisses him quickly, careful not to bump Gracie. 

Eric looks at Gracie as an idea comes to mind, "We can put Gracie in a cute, fancy dress!" Gracie tugs at his finger slightly. "You like that idea?" He asks her, smiling with excitement. When Eric looks back to Aaron he see's him smiling at them softly, full of love.


End file.
